Systems have been disclosed that utilize multiple image sensors, such as cameras, to detect motion for purposes of controlling a computer interface, such as a game. Typically, such systems use cameras that have tightly synchronized refresh rates to enable them to correlate the data in a scene that the cameras are inspecting and reduce latency between the input detected and the output.
Scene detection performed by multiple cameras includes an output of each camera which may comprise a series of data frames received by a processing unit. Typically the processing unit uses the detected information to generate an output. Such systems focus on maintaining the synchronization between the frame capture of the cameras relative to each other.
One issue with video sensors is that such sensors typically time themselves and cannot be slaved to an external signal. When capturing video, such sensors attempt to avoid flicker due to external light sources which places limitations on exposure time and performing other automatic gain control algorithms precludes use of an external timing control signal.